The Thing That We Just Can't See
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: For ES21 Fanfiction Award Desember: Metamorphose   "Hidupmu untuk menemukan perubahan, berusaha menerima dan tetap jalani bersama perubahan itu."
1. Will It Be The Same?

**Disclaimer:**

**EYESHIELD 21 by : RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**THE THING THAT WE JUST CAN'T SEE by : RUKISKYE LUKITA**

**Warning: OOC-ness, AU-ness, gaje-ness, aneh-ness, dll**

**Pair: Yamato Takeru x Karin Koizumi, slight Taka x Karin**

**A/N: halo, Minnasan. Saya kangen banget sama fandom ES21 ini *peluk-peluk Sena*. Kebetulan saya emang lagi pengen banget bikin fic di fandom ini lagi. Sebenarnya udah sekitar setahun terakhir saya fakum dari dunia ffn, karena UN SMP waktu itu. Tapi sekarang saya lumayan bebas—padahal masih harap-harap cemas masalah UAS—hehee. Oke, langsung aja.. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hidupmu untuk menemukan perubahan, berusaha menerima dan tetap jalani bersama perubahan itu. <em>

_Duniamu tak akan berubah sebelum kau berubah._

_Kau tak mungkin berkembang jika kau tak mau berubah._

_Sadarilah. Dengan begitu kau akan belajar untuk menerima dan memahami._

_Dan, saat itu kau dapati dirimu yang sudah dewasa."_

*******THE THING THAT WE JUST CAN'T SEE*******

"Close your eyes, and try not to think"

**1****st**** Chapter: Will it be the same?**

(For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Award

December 2011: Metamorphose)

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu menderapkan langkahnya dengan cepat. Rasanya ia ingin segera meninggalkan bandara ini. Raut bahagia terpampang di wajahnya. Sekilas, terlihat senyumannya terkembang.<p>

Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu semangat. Mungkin karena hari ini ia sudah kembali menginjak negeri sakura setelah seminggu ia tinggalkan ke Amerika. Ia memang tak lama di Amerika, toh hanya sekedar menjenguk dan membantu merawat neneknya yang sakit disana. Namun, selama kurang lebih dua minggu berpisah dengan Negara Jepang, sudah cukup membuatnya rindu sekali.

"Uh, maaf." Ujar Yamato, lelaki tadi, ketika ia sempat menabrak seseorang di bandara.

Wanita paruh baya yang ia tabrak itu hanya menatapnya sinis, kemudian meninggalkan Yamato. Yamato sendiri terlihat tidak begitu peduli dan kembali berjalan.

Yamato memberhentikan taksi dan pulang. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk besok. Kenapa? Karena besok ia bisa kembali ke sekolah. Lelaki yang duduk di kelas 3 SMU Teikoku itu tak dapat membendung rasa senangnya. Akhirnya ia besok dapat melihat gadis itu lagi.

Ya, gadis itu. Karin Koizumi.

Bagaimana kabarnya, ya?

Ah, Yamato memang terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika kita sudah mulai menyinggung tentang Karin Koizumi. Gadis cantik yang sederhana, pintar dan baik hati. Yamato sudah lama menyukainya. Mungkin sejak awal semester pertama saat kelas 1 dulu.

Sebenarnya, Yamato punya rencana besar untuk hari esok. Ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Karin. Percaya atau tidak, Yamato sempat berdiam diri selama dua hari hanya karena memikirkan hal ini. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengatakannya karena sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus dan kemungkinan mereka masuk universitas yang sama bukanlah 100%.

Tapi, ah.. nampaknya Yamato masih ragu.

Ragu? Ya. Entah Karin akan memberikan respon seperti apa nantinya. Ia.. takut? Gugup? Apalah namanya. Perasaan ini wajar, bukan? Tidak. Tidak bagi seorang Yamato Takeru yang populer, tampan, tinggi, pintar dan disukai banyak gadis di sekolah. Jelas, Yamato bisa saja mengatakan suka pada gadis manapun yang disukainya. Toh, mereka tak akan menolak, bukan?

Tapi, itu tak berlaku pada seorang Karin Koizumi. Karin bukanlah gadis seperti itu. Bukan karena ia berbeda, tapi.. karena ia sudah punya pacar.

"Ck." Yamato berdecak kecewa. Andai saja ia lebih cepat dari laki-laki itu, Karin pasti sudah jadi miliknya. Ia memang bodoh untuk urusan cinta seperti ini.

Malam itu juga Yamato menelepon Karin. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya dan berusaha membuang rasa ragunya. Ia tak akan mengatakannya di telepon, ia hanya ingin memastikan Karin akan menemuinya besok.

* * *

><p>"<em>Moshi-moshi<em>?" terdengar suara lembut Karin di seberang sana.

"Ah, _moshi-moshi_, Karin." Jawab Yamato.

"Yamato? Ada apa menelepon?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau besok kau ada waktu." Kata Yamato sambil melempar pandang ke luar jendela kamarnya.

Dan Yamato berani bersumpah bahwa barusan, sesaat ia mendengar Karin tertawa pelan, "Tentu, Yamato.."

Yamato tersenyum, "Hm, bagaimana hubunganmu?"

"Maaf?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Taka?"

Tch! Sebenarnya Yamato enggan membicarakan hal ini. Tapi ia ingin sekali terus bicara dengan Karin di telepon. Ia suka sekali mendengar gadis itu berbicara. Yah, tak ada topik lain yang terlintas di kepala Yamato selain tentang hubungan Karin dengan Taka.

Namun, Karin malah tak terdengar lagi suaranya. Hanya terdengar sekilas helaan napas gadis itu.

"Entahlah, sulit." Kemudian Karin berkata.

Yamato sedikit tersentak. Suara Karin barusan tidak menggambarkan bahwa keadaan hatinya baik-baik saja. Sempat Yamato merasa khawatir. Namun, terselip rasa senang yang luar biasa di batinnya.

"Ah, kenapa?" Yamato berusaha untuk tidak melayang terlalu tinggi.

"Hm.. sulit diceritakan. Kurasa hidupku akan semakin sulit untuk kedepannya.." suara Karin terdengar melemah.

Yamato terdiam. Perasaan senangnya mendadak memudar. Suara Karin barusan terdengar menyakitkan. Sulit? Sulit hidup tanpa Taka? Atau, kesulitan yang lainkah?

"Ke—kenapa?" dengan hati-hati Yamato bertanya.

"Bukankah semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu? Ah, oh iya, kau 'kan baru pulang dari Amerika, ya.."

Sudah tahu? Semua orang? Ada apa ini?

"Karin.. sebenarnya apa yang—.."

"Bahkan mungkin kau akan jadi seperti mereka juga, Yamato."

"Seperti mereka?"

Hening sejenak. Yamato kini diliputi oleh rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat.

"Kau akan tahu besok. Selamat malam," ujar Karin sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan sambungan telepon, bahkan sebelum Yamato sempat membalas perkataannya. Menyisakan sejuta pertanyaan di benak Yamato. Dan, Yamato yakin, ia akan kesulitan tidur malam ini.

* * *

><p>Karin menutup telepon. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Ia menatap nanar pada layar ponselnya yang masih tertera nama Yamato disana. Kemudian, jemarinya mulai membuka-buka isi SMS-nya. Ia ingat betul orang terakhir yang mengirim pesan singkat padanya hari itu: Taka.<p>

From: Taka

_Kau baik-baik saja?_

Pesan itu ia terima sore tadi. Dan sama sekali tak ada niat di hati Karin untuk membalasnya. Karin yakin, Taka menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja hanya karena rasa bersalah dan kasihan. Karin benci dikasihani.

Lagi pula, masih saja si Taka itu menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas ia ketahui? Apakah ia pikir Karin akan baik-baik saja setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya sekitar dua minggu lalu? Tak tahu dirikah ia?

_Bisa-bisanya ia bertanya begitu padaku. Memangnya ia peduli?._ Batin Karin.

Ibu jarinya kembali menekan tombol ponselnya. Beralih menuju pesan-pesan yang ia terima sekitar dua minggu lalu hingga sekarang yang sengaja belum ia hapus. Masih dari Taka.

From: Taka

_Hey, aku akan menjengukmu nanti sore._

Karin tersenyum kecut saat membaca pesan itu. Ia tak lupa bagaimana ia melarang Taka untuk menjenguknya waktu itu. Tapi, Taka tetap datang dan terkejut saat melihat keadaan dirinya saat itu. Taka jadi berbeda, seperti orang lain di mata Karin kala itu. Ia jadi pendiam, bicara seperlunya, tatapannya berbeda, jarang lagi mengirim pesan padanya.

Saat mereka jalan berdua menuju ke sebuah restoran, Karin sempat bertanya, "Apakah kau menyesal dengan keadaanku?"

Dan Taka tak menjawab. Acara mereka hari itupun batal karena Karin ingin pulang saja. Kini Karin lanjut membaca pesan dari Taka yang lainnya.

'_Aku minta maaf.'_

'_Karena ternyata aku tidak sanggup.'_

'_Kau akan temukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku.'_

'_Maaf. Sayonara, Karin.'_

Tak lepas dari ingatan Karin bagaimana ia menangis tersedu-sedu saat membaca pesan Taka yang barusan itu. Saat itu, ia merasa segalanya tidak adil. Ia ditinggalkan orang yang disayanginya karena kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Ia kehilangan segalanya saat ia datang ke sekolah dengan kursi roda. Semua berubah, semua berbeda. Tak hanya Taka, teman-temannya, guru-gurunya, pelatih _American Footbal_-nya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka memperlakukan Karin dengan berbeda, diluar kebiasaan mereka selama ini. Mereka jadi lebih hati-hati, bahkan terkesan menjauh. Apa yang salah dengan kursi roda? Apa yang salah dengan seorang gadis yang divonis lumpuh karena kecelakaan?

Satu-satunya orang yang belum melihat keadaannya yang sekarang adalah Yamato Takeru, teman satu klub ekstrakurikuler-nya. Lelaki yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sahabat. Tampat ia biasa mencurahkan isi hatinya. Teman yang—setidaknya selama ini—selalu ada untuknya. Seseorang yang tak pernah protes saat mendengarkan ceritanya.

Apakah ia akan tetap sama?

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER~~~<p>

**A/N: Nah, itu dia jadinya. Abal-kah? Aneh-kah? Gaje-kah? Silahkan beri komentar anda mengenai fic ini lewat review. Masalah update, tenang aja, kalo ada deadline saya gak bakal ngaret kok. Hihii. Sebenarnya, kosa kata terbatas banget kali ini. Maklum, lagi UAS. Masih dibolehin ngebuka laptop aja udah sesuatu banget, hehe. RnR, No Flame. Arigatou.. **

Sign: Ruki


	2. What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer:**

**EYESHIELD 21 by : RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**THE THING THAT WE JUST CAN'T SEE by : RUKISKYE LUKITA**

**Warning: OOC-ness, AU-ness, gaje-ness, aneh-ness, dll**

**Pair: Yamato Takeru x Karin Koizumi, slight Taka x Karin**

**A/N: Oalah! Janji gak bakal ngaret, tapi ujung-ujungnya update ngaret SENGARET-NGARETNYA..! *terjun dari monas* Maafkan saya, minnasan.. Huhuu.. enjoy aja deh.. *bows***

"_Hidupmu untuk menemukan perubahan, berusaha menerima dan tetap jalani bersama perubahan itu. _

_Duniamu tak akan berubah sebelum kau berubah._

_Kau tak mungkin berkembang jika kau tak mau berubah._

_Sadarilah. Dengan begitu kau akan belajar untuk menerima dan memahami._

_Dan, saat itu kau dapati dirimu yang sudah dewasa."_

*******THE THING THAT WE JUST CAN'T SEE*******

"Close your eyes, and try not to think"

**2****nd**** Chapter: What's wrong?**

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 4 sore, di Atsumeru Restaurant.<em>

Yamato melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pengelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah pukul 3.45 sore. Ya, mungkin ia memang datang terlalu cepat. Tapi, tak apa lah. Toh, menunggu seorang gadis selama 15 menit bukanlah akhir dari dunia, kan?

Yamato duduk di salah satu kursi restoran itu. Atsumeru Restaurant memang tempat yang sengaja dibuat sebagai tempatnya anak-anak remaja. Selain karena lokasinya yang strategis, menu di restoran ini juga terjangkau kantong anak sekolahan. Dengan segera Yamato memesan segelas minuman dingin sebagai temannya menunggu pada pelayan disana.

Sambil menunggu pelayan itu menyiapkan pesanannya, yang dilakukan Yamato hanyalah terdiam. Matanya melihat beberapa siswa sekolahnya memasuki restoran itu. Tak hanya siswa sekolahnya, banyak juga anak-anak dari sekolah lain yang duduk di kursi-kursi restoran ini. Sepertinya tak heran kalau Karin memintanya untuk bertemu disini, tempat ini menyenangkan.

20 menit berlalu dan Karin belum juga datang. Berkali-kali Yamato melihat jam tangannya. Mungkinkah Karin lupa pada janji mereka? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia kenal betul dengan Karin. Mungkin saat ini gadis itu masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya di sekolah, pikir Yamato, berusaha untuk tetap _positive thinking_.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Gadis pirang itu masih saja melirik was-was ke dalam restoran. Dari kursi rodanya ia masih bisa menangkap sesosok Yamato Takeru yang sedari tadi ia buat menunggu.

Sebenarnya Karin tidak tega. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berniat membuat Yamato menunggu atau membatalkan janji mereka, sungguh. Ia hanya.. Ia hanya tak sanggup. Tak sanggup melihat bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya yang satu itu ketika melihat keadaannya yang sekarang.

Tapi, bukankah memang itu resikonya? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah siap? Jika Yamato meninggalkannya, bukankah tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang kini telah menjauhinya? Bukankah dirinya sudah terbiasa akan hal itu? Kenapa ia merasa setakut ini untuk ditinggalkan?

_Bukan saatnya, belum saatnya._, pikir Karin. Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk memutar balikkan kursi rodanya menuju jalan raya, berniat menyeberang jalan dengan segera agar Yamato tak melihatnya. Mungkin tidak sekarang baginya untuk bertemu Yamato. Baguslah seharian di sekolah tadi ia tak bertemu Yamato.

"Karin, awaaass!"

Lengkingan nyaring seorang gadis terdengar. Karin yang sedari tadi melamun sambil menggerakkan kursi roda dengan tangannya kini benar-benar mematung melihat sebuah bus tingkat tengah melaju dan hanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter darinya. Gadis yang berteriak tadi itupun segera berlari untuk menarik kembali kursi roda Karin yang nyaris tertabrak bus barusan.

Wuushh..

Bus itu berlalu. Karin yang mesih belum sadar akan apa yang hampir menimpanya barusan hanya membatu sambil memandangi teman sekelasnya yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Tak heran waktu itu kau kecelakaan dan lumpuh. Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Karin!" kata gadis itu dengan napas terengah-engah.

Karin mengangguk, "Y-ya.. Terima kasih.." ucapnya pelan. Kemudian Karin menatap sekeliling, banyak orang kini memandang mereka. Karin pun membungkuk kecil kepada orang-orang disana sebagai permintaan maaf atas keributan kecil barusan.

"Karin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sontak, Karin menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Yamato. Itu Yamato. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Yamato memecah keheningan. Matanya memandang Karin yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya.

Karin terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang ada gadis itu malah semakin mengabaikan pertanyaan Yamato dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Sadar sepertinya Karin tak mau menjawab, Yamato hanya kembali menyantap makanannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Karin.

"Hey, kau tak mau makan?" tegur Yamato dangan nada santai, seperti biasa.

_Ayolah, Karin.. Yamato dihadapanmu ini masih bersikap seperti dulu. Ia tak berubah. Ia masih Yamato yang kau kenal._, Karin masih saja berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Entah kenapa ia tak percaya Yamato masih 'sama' setelah melihatnya saat ini. Keraguan yang dirasakannya terbilang wajar karena reaksi Yamato sama seperti Taka—mantan pacarnya—pada saat Taka mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia lumpuh.

Awalnya memang Taka seperti biasa, namun lama-kelamaan Taka meninggalkannya. Apakah Yamato juga akan begitu?

"Karin?" lagi-lagi Yamato menegur. Namun, kali ini berhasil membuat Karin mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatapnya.

"Y-ya?"

Yamato menghela napas pelan, "Kau tak mau makan?"

Karin menggeleng pasti, memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil pada Yamato.

"Oke, terserah padamu. Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang saja." Kata Yamato kemudian meneguk minumannya.

"Eeeh? Pulang?" kata Karin, sedikit terkejut.

"Ya. Kurasa ibumu akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau tak pulang sekarang. Ayo.." Yamato berkata sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Karin. Karin hanya menatap miris pada tangan itu dan tersenyum kecut.

"Yamato, aku sudah tak bisa berjalan di sampingmu lagi sekarang, ingat?" kata Karin lemah. Jika diperhatikan, matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

Yamato tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Ya, Tuhan! Sejenak ia lupa kalau kini Karin duduk di kursi roda. Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan, hah? Tindakannya tadi pasti sangat melukai perasaan Karin.

Tak ingin berada dalam situasi begini lebih lama, Karin memilih untuk menggerakkan kursi rodanya dan bergerak pelan menuju pintu restoran itu. Kemudian Yamato dengan segera berjalan di belakang Karin.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Yamato.

"Eeeh? Tapi—" belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yamato sudah membantunya dengan mendorong kursi rodanya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Selama perjalanan pulang, tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Setiap kali Yamato bertanya untuk sekedar basa-basi, Karin hanya menjawab pendek. Suasana hatinya tak memungkinkan baginya untuk bersenda-gurau apalagi bercanda-canda. Karin ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan istirahat, sebisa mungkin agar tak memirkan banyak hal yang membuatnya semakin tak tenang.

"Hey! Bukankah itu Taka?" suara Yamato tiba-tiba terdengar. Telunjuk kanan pemuda itu menunjuk seorang pamuda tampan berambut panjang yang berada sekitar 20 meter di depan mereka, sedang berjalan sendirian.

Ya, itu Taka. Memangnya kenapa kalau ada dia?

"Karin, kau tidak pulang bersama Taka sore ini?" tanya Yamato sambil menunduk menatap Karin.

Setelah sempat diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Karin menoleh ke belakang, sedikit mendongak menatap Yamato. Kemudian, gadis cantik itu tersenyum.

Hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat menenangkan, namun menyedihkan. Melihatnya tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kepedihan yang dirasakannya. Ia menutup matanya karena menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan sunyi yang pasti akan tersirat dari tatapan Yamato.

Ini bagus, kan? Jika ia menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum, ia tak akan melihat ekspresi bingung Yamato. Apa yang salah?

Apa salahnya jika kau ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin memang tak bisa kau jawab?

Hanya tutuplah matamu, dan cobalah untuk tidak berpikir.

END OF CHAPTER~~

**A/N: TANPA DIEDIT ulang! maaf minnasan, saya udah gak tau harus ngapain lagi #halah! sudah saya duga pasti jadinya ABAL -,-.. Nah, jujur ya minnasan, saya sebenarnya rada malu waktu mau update ini. Tapi, yah.. mau gimana lagi? Saya udah janji mau ikut award kali ini. Ya ampun! MAAFKAN SAYA JIKA HASILNYA MENGECEWAKAN, MINNASAN *bowbowbowbowbow***


	3. Then It's All Will Be Fine

**Disclaimer:**

**EYESHIELD 21 by : RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA**

**THE THING THAT WE JUST CAN'T SEE by : RUKISKYE LUKITA**

**Warning: OOC-ness, AU-ness, Chara's PoV for this chapter, gaje-ness, aneh-ness, dll**

**Pair: Yamato Takeru x Karin Koizumi, slight Taka x Karin**

**A/N: nah! Daily update! Benar-benar ABAL fanfic ini -,-. Saya masih kesel sendiri kenapa saya sama sekali gak ada 'nyawa' buat nerusin fic satu ini, GOMEN NEE, MINNASAN.. gak bosen-bosennya saya minta maaf karena kegajean fanfic ini.. *bows*. ENJOY lah.. *pasrah***

"_Hidupmu untuk menemukan perubahan, berusaha menerima dan tetap jalani bersama perubahan itu. _

_Duniamu tak akan berubah sebelum kau berubah._

_Kau tak mungkin berkembang jika kau tak mau berubah._

_Sadarilah. Dengan begitu kau akan belajar untuk menerima dan memahami._

_Dan, saat itu kau dapati dirimu yang sudah dewasa."_

*******THE THING THAT WE JUST CAN'T SEE*******

"Close your eyes, and try not to think"

**3****rd**** Chapter: Then, It's All Will Be Fine**

* * *

><p><strong>*Yamato's PoV*<strong>

Aku berlari keluar restoran ketika mendengar nama Karin. Tak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain ingin memastikan bahwa Karin yang dimaksud tadi adalah Karin yang kukenal.

Namun, saat aku melihat Karin, gadis itu tengah duduk di kursi roda. Ia benar Karin Koizumi, kan? Kenapa ia.. ah.. kursi roda itu? Aku tak percaya pada mataku sendiri. Apa yang sudah menimpa Karin selama aku tak ada? Kenapa..?

"Karin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku memastikan setelah menemukan kembali suaraku yang sesaat tadi rasanya terhenti di tenggorokanku.

Kemudian kulihat Karin menoleh cepat. Terkesan seperti kaget dan.. takut? Ah! Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja.

Ya, kurasa ia Karin. Dan.. dan ia sepertinya lumpuh.

Ah.. mungkin ini halusinasiku belaka karena aku terlalu merindukan Karin atau karena aku terlalu lama menunggunya sehingga aku menganggap gadis pirang yang lumpuh di kursi roda ini adalah Karin Koizumi, mungkin aku harus pergi dari sini dan kembali ke sekolah, mencari Karin di kelasnya, jadi gadis ini pasti bukan..

"A-aku baik, Yamato.."

Astaga! Tuhan! Dia Karin. Gadis lumpuh yang nyaris ditabrak bus tadi adalah Karin Koizumi.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Karin, kau tidak pulang bersama Taka sore ini?" tanyaku pada Karin saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ayolah, itu pertanyaan yang wajar, bukan?

Namun, entah mengapa aku merasa ada hal lain yang belum kuketahui diantara Taka dan Karin. Aku mengasumsikan ini ketika melihat Karin yang belum juga bergeming menanggapi pertanyaanku setelah beberapa detik.

Tapi, apapun itu, nampaknya aku tak begitu tertarik. Toh, aku bukan lelaki yang suka bergosip. Lelaki macam apa yang ingin tahu masalah percintaan orang lain? Ckck

Tak berapa lama, Karin mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang biasa. Dan tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tersenyum seolah senyuman itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi dengan sendirinya. Tapi, tahukah ia? Senyumannya itu justru semakin membuatku tak mengerti.

Senyuman yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ia menutup matanya ketika ia tersenyum. Aku tak tahu pasti apa maksudnya ia melakukan hal itu.

Tanpa kusangka sebelumnya, kulihat Taka menoleh ke arah kami berdua. Wajahnya tenang dan datar. Sama sekali tak mengisyaratkan setitikpun kecemburuan di wajahnya. Kulihat Karin kembali menunduk, seperti menghindari tatapan Taka. Lalu lelaki berambut panjang itu pergi berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa menyapa Karin, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada kami berdua. Hey, ada apa ini?

***End of Yamato's PoV***

"Aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi, Yamato.."

Kalimat tuntas terlontar dari mulut Karin dan nyaris membuat Yamato terbelalak.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kalian—" tanya Yamato sedikit gelagapan.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya."

Suara Karin terdengar lirih. Gadis itu seperti sedang kalut, ia seperti tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi kepada Yamato sebagai penjelasannya.

_Tahu? Tahu apa?_

Seperti yang sudah Yamato duga, Karin sama sekali tak mengangkat kepalanya. Gadis itu juga tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Yamato bisa melihat kedua tangan Karin meremas rok sekolah yang dikenakannya, seperti menahan rasa pedih yang teramat sangat.

Apa Taka meninggalkannya karena kini ia lumpuh?

Ya, pasti itu sebabnya. Pasti.

Tiba-tiba Yamato teringat percakapannya dangan Karin lewat telepon semalam. Ada beberapa kata dan kalimat yang memang tak bisa Yamato mengerti. Kalimat yang sekarang mungkin sudah ia temukan arti dan maknanya. Yamato terperangah, diam, sedikit mengiba atas segala yang telah menimpa gadis yang begitu disukainya itu.

"_Hm.. sulit diceritakan. Kurasa hidupku akan semakin sulit untuk kedepannya.."_

"_Ke—kenapa?" _

"_Bukankah semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu? Ah, oh iya, kau 'kan baru pulang dari Amerika, ya.."_

"_Karin.. sebenarnya apa yang—.."_

"_Bahkan mungkin kau akan jadi seperti mereka juga, Yamato."_

"_Seperti mereka?"_

Seperti mereka? Maksudnya meninggalkannya?

Harus Yamato akui, ia bukan lelaki berhati malaikat yang bisa dengan mudahnya menerima segalanya setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Karin lumpuh sekarang. Dan.. bukankah tadi ia sempat berpikir bahwa gadis berkursi roda ini bukanlah Karin? Ia tak percaya jika Karin lumpuh, kan? Bukankah itu sama saja ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan? Bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkannya tadi.

Ya ampun, beranikah ia meninggalkan Karin yang sudah terlalu sering ditinggalkan ini? Sejahat itukah pemikirannya tadi?

"Oi! Yamato! Ayo kita bermain _American Football_ sore ini! Pasti akan seru jika kau bergabung!"

Sebuah seruan yang sepertinya tertuju pada Yamato terlontar dari mulut seorang temannya di klub _American Football_ sekolah itu. Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah bola _American Football_ yang sudah agak kotor karena sering dimainkan.

Yamato sekilas tersenyum dan kembali menatap Karin. Padahal dulu gadis ini adalah _Quarterback_ yang luar biasa. Miris, lebih tepatnya itulah tatapan Yamato yang terhujam pada Karin saat ini. Pasti menyakitkan jika kau tak lagi dianggap sebagai anggota tim ketika kau divonis lumpuh. Yamato tahu hal itu. hanya saja, ia tak bisa mengerti. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengerti keadaan Karin saat ini, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa.

Jelas. Karena ia masih seorang Yamato Takeru yang dikagumi banyak orang di sekolah. Bukan hanya dari prestasi olahraganya, tapi juga dari prestasi akademiknya. Ia tak bermaksud menyombang atau bagaimana, hanya saja.. sekarang ia dan Karin berbeda. Karin yang sekarang bahkan dijauhi teman-temannya yang hanya bisa melihat sisi kesempurnaan seseorang. Yamato hanya bisa membayangkan jika dirinyalah yang divonis lumpuh dan kehilangan semuanya. Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan bisa lebih mengerti, walau sedikit saja.

"Pergilah, Yamato.. pasti mereka menunggumu.." Karin akhirnya bersuara, menyadarkan Yamato dari lamunannya.

Kemudian Yamato kembali menoleh pada temannya yang sedang menunggunya di seberang jalan itu.

_Jika aku berada dalam posisi Karin saat ini, apa yang akan aku rasakan jika ditinggalkan lagi sekarang?_, pikir Yamato.

Kemudian Yamato menarik napas panjang dan dalam, kemudian berkata pada temannya itu, "Tidak, terima kasih. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku harus menemani Karin dulu.." dan lalu ia tersenyum puas.

Kata-kata Yamato barusan berhasil membuat Karin terbelalak. Yamato merelakan waktu bermain American Footballnya untuk dirinya? Karin menoleh cepat ke arah Yamato yang masih tersenyum.

'_Mungkin sekarang aku sudah bisa sedikit memahami dan mengerti, Karin. Sebuah perubahan, baik kecil maupun besar pasti akan mendewasakan kita. Tak ada yang salah dari sebuah perubahan, bukan? Justru terkadang kita membutuhkan perubahan dan perbedaan untuk saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain..'_

Kemudian, yang Yamato lakukan adalah memperlebar senyumannya dan memejamkan matanya. Sama persis seperti yang Karin lakukan sebelumnya.

Tutuplah matamu, dan cobalah untuk tidak memikirkan apapun yang macam-macam.

"Y-Yamato.."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa terus jadi pemain _American Football_, bukankah kau masih bisa jadi komikus dengan kemampuan menggambarmu yang luar biasa itu, Karin?"

"Ah? Eh, te-tentu saja! Aku pasti bisa!"

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER~~<p>

**A/N: FINISH! Ini the last chapter-nya minnasan.. maaf jika semakin aneh dan err.. disgusting? Yah sudahlah. Yang penting saya bisa setor fic ini untuk award kali ini, untuk memenuhi janji saya kepada seseorang. Saya bilang saya gak akan ninggalin fandom ES21 tercinta ini T_Td. Nah ya, Kritik, saran, komplain, dll apapun asal bukan flame saya terima dengan lapang dada… JAA~~! *bows sambil nangis darah***


End file.
